Car ride to the airport~*~
by Kinomoto Sakura1
Summary: This chapter is *really* short... they all are... but ya know... heh. okies, Sakura and Tomoyo and Li are going to New York, for three weeks. No parents. This chappie is the car ride there... its very kawaii;) please R+R... the more reviews i get the more
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
~*~An Escapade in New York City~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in the summer in the small town of Reedington, Tokyo. A calm breeze blew through the trees of the popular Reedington Park, near and elementary school, attended by numerous children.   
One of those many children happened to be Sakura Kinomoto. A young girl of 11 years old, Sakura had recently been dismissed from the fourth grade. Kinomoto was a fair-skinned girl, with short auburn hair and bright jade eyes. She enjoyed the summers, just about as much as anyone else, but this year, she had a special reason to look forward to it.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Wow Tomoyo-chan, can you believe it? It's the last day of school already!!" Sakura chimed as she darted into the door of her classroom.  
"I know... this year went by really quickly." her friend, Tomoyo Daidoji said, smiling.  
"Wow... I can't wait to go to New York with you and Syaoran... it'll be so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed sitting down in her desk near the back of the room. She took her bag and hung it on the small hook on the side of the desk, watching her keychains dangle.  
"Yea, I know... I'm so excited!" Tomoyo said, fisting her hands and shaking them a little near her face.  
Sakura smiled, and turned around.   
"How about you, Syaoran? How do you feel about this trip?"  
"I just hope you're not going to make us miss our flight, Kinomoto." he said dryly.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
"I think he's glad we're going." she said, smiling jokingly.  
"Yea, guess we're lucky to get even that much expression out of his face... oh well. I guess we can just be happy without him." Sakura shurgged and turned back around.   
"Sakura..."  
She turned around again.   
"Hai Syaoran?" she asked, still smiling.  
"Bring Kero and your wand along, just in case." he said, looking at her rather sternly.  
She smiled again.  
"I always carry the wand... and do you honestly think that Kero would pass up the oppertunity to try foriegn food?" she replied, pulling a necklace out from underneath of her shirt, and fiddling with it.  
He cocked his head to one side, and shrugged.  
"Good point, that stuffed animal never think of anything except what he can put in his stomach, ne?"  
"Hai!" Sakura smirked, and smacked the boy gently in the arm. She turned around again, as Terada-sensei stepped in and introduced the morning announcements to the class.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Hey dad? Do you know where I put my pink duffel bag when we came back from our last camping trip?" Sakura asked, running around to different closets looking for her bag.  
"I thought you put it in the storage closet." Fujitaka replied, looking at his daughter with a perplexed expression.  
"Uh... okay! Arigato!" she ran to another closet down the hallway.  
"What's she looking for now, dad?" Touya asked, stepping into the kitchen to help his dad make breakfast.  
"Her duffel bag... she can't seem to find it."  
"Uhh.. it's in the top of the storage closet... she won't be able to reach it." he replied, stepping down the hallway to help his sister.  
"Kaijuu, stoppit, you're too short to get up there."  
"I could get up there if i really wanted to... and I'm not a kaijuu."  
Touya smirked. He sighed, and picked her up, lifting her onto his shoulders.  
"There, now you can get your bag." he said, moving towards the closet so she could reach.  
"Arigato Onii-chan." she said, pulling the bag off the top shelf and hugging it as he set her back down onto the ground. She smirked, and ran up to her bedroom with the bag.   
"Come on Kero, you gotta help me pack!! I'm gonna make us all late!!!"  
"Sakura... what took you so long to get the bag?"  
"I had to find it!! Now come on!! Help me get all my stuff in the bag!!"  
The small teddy-bear type animal flew over to a pile of clothes, and picked up a few garments. He flew over to the bag, and dropped them in as Sakura unzipped it and began tossing other things into it.  
"Hurry Kero!! Tomoyo and Syaoran will be here any minute!!" Sakura yelped franticly.   
"Explain to me one more time why you're taking the Li kid along with you?"  
"Because I thought he might enjoy it Kero!! Plus he's my friend!"  
"Oh."  
"Kaijuu your friends are here!" Touya yelled up the stairs.  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she yelled back. She ran over to her window, and called out to Tomoyo and Li. "Guys just one more second!!!!!"  
Li blinked.   
"Hurry it up Kino!! We're gonna be late!" he called back.  
Sakura leaned back in her window, and smiled, blushing a bit at Li's pet-name for her.  
"Come on Kero... let's go." She ran down the stairs, grabbing Kero and holding him against her stomach, zipping the bag up on her way down the stairs. She grabbed her pillow from it's place near the door, and slid into her shoes.   
"Let's go guys!!" Tomoyo said happily, notioning to the car.   
"Hai!!!" Sakura yelped, gently whacking Li's back with her pillow to get him moving.  
"Uhh, yea..." he said, as if he were upset about something.  
"Li, come on, be happy!!" Sakura smiled. "SMILE DARNIT!!"  
Li blinked, and cracked a sideways smirk.  
"There. Ya happy now?"  
"Ahh, good enough. Now let's go!!" She ran towards the car, taking Li's wrist in the process, dragging him along to the car with her.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Plane ride towards New York

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT DAMMIT!!! So please don't sue me... I'm flat broke! This fabulous series and all the character in it is owned by the fabulous geniouses at  
the company of Clamp.  
  
okies.. here's the second chapter... gomen-nasai that it took so long to get it up here... my computer was being a pice of shit. sorry for the swear. heh heh. okay... well   
this one's a cliffhanger... so beware!! ((please dont smack me guys!)) oh, and sorry for any typos in da story... my computer doesn't have spellcheck.. so if my editor  
doesn't catch it... then it goes onto the page.. gomen-nasai!! pleez R+R!  
domo arigato!  
~*~Kinomoto Sakura~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Okay guys... we're here." Mrs. Daidouji said as she parked at the Tokyo international airport.  
Sakura blinked, and pulled off the headphones of her portable cd player. She had gotten bored just sitting there, so she turned on some music. She looked out  
the window at the huge building near her. Her eyes widened, and so did her smile.  
"Sugoi!!!" she yelped, opening her door, and stepping out of the car.  
Her eyes sparkled vividly, and she smiled broadly. She marveled at the huge building before her, then ducked back into the car. She grabbed her things and ran  
over to a bench, setting them down. She then back over to the car.  
"Come on Syaoran... you've got to see this!!!" she yelped, opening his door and pulling him out of the car.  
"Nani... Sakura-chan!!" he yelped, hopping up and down out of the car, because his bag was stuck on his foot.   
"Look Syaoran!! Isn't it absolutely gorgeous??" she squealed, holding his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.  
"H-hai Kino-chan... just let me go so I can get my bag off my foot please!"   
"Ahh! Hai!! Gomen-nasai Syaoran-kun!" she said, gently taking her grip off his shoulder. She left her hands outstretched in case he were to loose his balance.   
"Arigato Kinomoto." he said once he freed his captive foot. "You're right, it is pretty..." he said, trailing off, gazing at the large building with it's glittering  
windows.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Syaoran Li and his father stood in front of the airport in Hong Kong. The young boy marveled at the huge building. He tugged on his fathers pant leg.  
"Dad, it's so pretty!" he said,smiling as he looked up at his father.   
"Do not kid yourself with such trivialities, Li." his father replied coldly.  
"But don't you think it's pretty dad?"  
"I've seen it numerous times. To me it is just another building. As it should seem to you." he said, then walked forward towards the building. Li stood there,  
looking at his father confusedly. Why won't he speak nicely with me, like he does my sisters? he thought sadly.  
"Li, get over here, NOW!" his father yelled from across a small path.  
"H-hai daddy!" Li called back, picking up his bags, which, for an six-and-a-half year old, were quite heavy. he walked as quickly as he could over to his father,  
and, despite the fact the his arms already ached, set one of his bags down and picked up one of his fathers as well.   
"Put that down, Li! That is mine, do not touch it!" his father said loudly, startling the boy.   
"G-gomen nasai dad..." Li said sadly, looking down.  
"Come on then, if you make us late for our flight, you'll be more than sorry!" his father said coldly, taking the boy's slender wrist and dragging him along   
behind him.   
  
**End Falshback**  
  
"Li? Li... are you okay? Li!" Sakura was getting a bit nervous. Li had been standing there looking at the building for a long time. Suddenly, he dropped to his  
knees. "LI!!!" Sakura yelped, placing her hands on his shoulders. She kneeled down beside him, and lookied him in the eye. "Li??! Li come on, what's the  
matter?"  
"Is he okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, biting her lower lip. Mrs. Daidouji had gone over to the boy with Sakura, to make sure he wasn't sick or anything.  
"Li? Are you okay Li?? Li!" Mrs.Daidouji called. The voices were distant, like he was talking to them over speaker phone. Li didn't want to listen. He had  
been scared... he had been hurt... so many things had happened to that boy in his childhood. He didn't know how to deal with it. He knew he should tell   
someone, but couldn't bear to speak of it. He had enough trouble acting tough on the outside when inside he was like a torn leaf blown in a frigid autumn wind.  
He was confused, he had never understood his family, much less his father, whom he was ashamed to even call a father. His father had been so cruel to Li.   
"Li?? Can you hear me? Li, come on, say something!!" Sakura chided, gently shaking his shoulders. Li simply sat there, his eyes shut, trying to block out the  
thoughts of his wretched childhood that clouded his mind. "Li, please, say something!!" Sakura yelped, crystal tears forming in her jade eyes. "Li, please!!"  
she pleaded.  
"Sakura, calm down..." Tomoyo chided, seeing her friend nearing tears.  
"Tomoyo-chan he won't do anything though!!! What if he's hurt? What are we gonna do Tomoyo??" Sakura babbled, tugging on Tomoyo's skirt.  
Suddenly Li opened his eyes, and started panting as though he had been running a marathon.  
Sakura whirled around to face him again.  
"Li!!! Li what happened?? Are you alright?" She placed her palm over his hands, which her fisted in his lap. He gasped at her reaction, and looked at her,  
confused. He blinked.   
"N-nani?" he asked, not realizing what had just happened.   
Sakura smiled.   
"Come on Li, let's go... we're gonna miss our flight!!" she yelped, and grabbed his wrist. "Go get your things out of the car, and lets go."  
"Hai..." he replied, and walked over to the car to retrieve his bag.   
  
  
***On the Airplane***  
  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. I don't blame her. We've been on the plane for six hours... I'm surprised you're not asleep."  
"Why, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, yawning.  
"Because, I just thoguht you'd be tired by now." Li said, not looking up from his mini-computer.  
"What's that, Syaoran?"  
"It's like a type-writer. Wei gave it to me for the trip."  
"Ah. What's it do?"  
"I can type things on it... I'm just typing things that pop into my head down..."  
"Like a journal... or a diary?" Sakura asked, looking at him, smiling.  
"Uhh... hai... kind of..." he said, looking at her and blushing a deep pink.  
"Syaoran?"  
"Hai?"  
"Arigato."  
"Nani?"  
"Arigato."  
"Why?"  
"For coming."  
"To New York with you and Tomoyo?"  
"Hai."  
"Uhh...hai." he said.   
She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he turned a deep crimson shade.   
"N-nanio, Sakura-chan?"  
"You're comfy."  
"Uhhh...." Li tensed up a little.   
"You remind me of my dad."  
Li turned away. He looked at the floor, and shifted a little.   
"What is it Syaoran?"  
"Nothing Kino..." he said, and relaxed a little.  
"Hai." she said, and closed her eyes.  
"Kino-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"You tired?"  
"A little, why?"  
He smiled. He shifted his weight a little, and pulled a blanket from his small backpack he kept with him.  
"The you should take a nap, Sakura-chan."  
"Well, I never..." Tomoyo said, looking at the two, baffled.  
"Nanio, Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day that *you* would be nice to Sakura, Syaoran." she said smiling.  
"Uhh... well she's tired... who says I'm being nice?? It's common courtesy." he said stubbornly.  
"I never knew common courtesy included allowing someone to sleep on your arm."  
"Nani?? Uhh... shutup Tomoyo-kun!!" he yelped, blushing.  
Tomoyo laughed.  
"Hai, Syaoran. Common courtesy... I gotta remember that."  
Syaoran scoffed at her, and draped the blanket gently over Sakura's slender shoulders.  
"Arigato-gozaimus, Syaoran-kun."  
"H-hai Kinomoto-san."  
He hasn't called me by my full last name in a while... Sakura thought aimlessly. She closed her eyes again, and fell into a light sleep.   
  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sat up, and looked arond her. Li was wincing, gripping the arm rest of the seat with one hand, and Sakura's shoulders with the other. She didn't see   
Tomoyo.  
"Syaoran what's happening?"  
"The plane is out of control, Sakura!"  
"Oh my god!! How long was I asleep?"  
"Only about a half-hour... but you're gonna be sleeping a lot longer than that if the pilot doesn't make an emergency landing pretty darn quick!"  
"Tomoyo!! Syaoran, where's Tomoyo??"  
"She went off to the bathroom just before the plane lost control. The flight attendants won't let her back up here."  
"No!!! Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura pulled out of Li's grasp, and walked across the three seats. She ran down the aisle, towards the back of the plane.   
"Sakura they won't let you through!!"  
"I'll make them!!" she yelled back, and ran right past a female flight attendant.   
"Hey! Miss, you can't go back there! We were told not to let anyone out of their seats!!"  
"Well I don't care!!"  
"Sakura!!" Li yelped, going after her.   
"Sir, you can't go back there!!" The flight attendant yelled.  
"Gomen-nasai lady... I'm trying to get someone!" he called back, running past her.  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura yelled, looking around. The plane jolted, and she lost her balance, falling into Li's arms.   
"Sakura stop this!! Tomoyo can take care of herself!"  
"If I'm going to die, I want to see my best friend before I do Li!!" she yelped, regaining her balance and running from him. "Tomoyo-chan!!!"  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelped from the back of the plane. She had fallen into a seat near the bathroom, and was just standing up.   
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura ran to her friend, and grabbed her hand. Come on!! We've got to get back up to our seats!!" She ran towards Li, Tomoyo running behind  
her. "Come on!!"  
Suddenly the plane jolted violently and took a nosedive. Tomoyo and Sakura fell forward, tumbling into Li. Li had fallen to his knees, and caught the girls.  
"You guys okay?"   
"Oh my god what happened?!" Tomoyo yelped, nearing tears.   
"I don't know!" Li yelled in response.  
Sakura grabbed a hold of one of the empty rows of seats, and went over to the window. She screamed as the plane took another violent jolt, spinning. She  
fell over, and was slammed into the seat in front of her.   
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo and Li yelled in tandem.  
"Stay here Tomoyo, hold on to something!" Li said, letting go of his defensive grip on Tomoyo. He crawled over to Sakura, and picked her up under her  
arms. Sakura turned around, and crawled back over to Tomoyo with Li. She took Tomoyo's hand, and she the purple-haired girl crawled over to join the  
group.   
"I'm so sorry guys... I thought this trip to New York would be fun..." Sakura sobbed.   
"Calm down Sakura... you didn't know!" Li said, hugging her close to him.  
"Sakura... it's not your fault..." Tomoyo said, silent tears of fear streaming down her cheeks.   
The last thing Sakura could remember, was the plane jolting again, as it plunged into the ocean, and water rushing up to meet them faster then she could hold   
her breath.............  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now what will happen to Sakura and the gang? Is this the end? Read the next chapter to find out!! ((I'm so bad...)) please review!  
~*~Kinomoto Sakura~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ | ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
